Mercedes-Benz O405G (Hispano Habit)
Mercedes-Benz O405G (Hispano Habit) From SgWiki Jump to: navigation, search TIB1242U belongs to Batch 2 of Mark II "Habit".Contents hide 1 Specifications 2 Deployments 2.1 Batch 1 (Mark I) 2.2 Batch 1 (Mark II) 2.3 Batch 2 3 Former Deployments 3.1 Batch 1 (Mark I) 3.2 Batch 1 (Mark II) 3.3 Batch 2 4 Other Informations 4.1 Legend 4.2 Buses 4.3 Advertisements 4.4 Notes 4.5 Related Articles Specifications Registration No. : TIB1019Z - TIB1023K, TIB1025E - TIB1177A, TIB1198P - TIB1247G Make : Mercedes-Benz Model : O405G Length : 17,920mm Year : 2000 - 2002 Period of Registration : 10 Jun 2000 - 4 Mar 2004 Passenger capacity : Seating : 59 Standing : 73 Engine Model : OM 447 hLA Manufacturer : Mercedes-Benz A.G, Germany Engine Capacity : 11,967cc Emission Standard : Euro II Transmission Model : ZF 4HP 500 / Voith Suspension System : Full air suspension Air-Con Model : Konvekta/Hispacold EDS Model : Lawo / Transit Media / Hanover (TIB1034D) / Mobitec (for buses marked with M) Power/Torque : 295bhp@2100rpm/1300nm@1450rpm Deployments Batch 1 (Mark I) TIB1022MP R (AMDEP 83) TIB1023KP R (AMDEP 851) TIB1025ER (WLDEP 187) TIB1026CR (KJDEP 106) TIB1027AR (KJDEP 82) TIB1028YR (KJDEP 190/67*) TIB1029UR (KJDEP 190) TIB1030PR (KJDEP 172) TIB1031LR (KJDEP 300) TIB1032JR (WLDEP/WRDEP 911) TIB1033GR (KJDEP 190) TIB1034DR (KJDEP 190) TIB1035BR (KJDEP 190) TIB1036ZR (KJDEP 190) TIB1037XR (KJDEP/BBDEP 106) TIB1038TP R (WLDEP 856) TIB1040KP R (WLDEP 960) TIB1041HP R (WLDEP SP/859) TIB1048PP R (AMDEP 83) TIB1049LPP R (WLDEP/WRDEP 900) TIB1050GR (KJDEP 172) TIB1051DP R (WLDEP 969) TIB1053ZP R (AMDEP/YIDEP 812) TIB1054XR (KJDEP 82) TIB1056RP R (WLDEP/WRDEP 83) TIB1058KP R (AMDEP 812) TIB1059HP R (AMDEP/YIDEP 800) TIB1065PR (KJDEP 188) TIB1066LP R (WLDEP 856) TIB1067JP R (WLDEP/WRDEP 913) TIB1069DP R (WLDEP/WRDEP 913) TIB1072TP R (KJDEP 190) TIB1074MP R (AMDEP 61) - Sanyo Eneloop Rechargable Batteries: Now Can Be Recharged Up to 1500X (4th Gen) TIB1075KP R (AMDEP 61) TIB1076HR (KJDEP 302) TIB1077EP R (AMDEP 969) TIB1078CR (KJDEP 82) - B: Way OnNet Group: Fengshui - We Know the Way (2nd Gen) (feat. Grand Master Tan Khoon Yong) TIB1080UP R (AMDEP 61) TIB1081SP R (AMDEP 82) TIB1082PR (KJDEP 188) - BS: Easy Cash Pawnshop TIB1083LR (KJDEP/BBDEP 106) TIB1084JR (KJDEP 302) TIB1085GR (KJDEP SP) TIB1086DR (KJDEP 106) TIB1087BR (KJDEP 188) TIB1088ZP R (WLDEP 960) TIB1089XP R (WLDEP/WRDEP 187) TIB1090RP R (WLDEP/WRDEP 169) TIB1091MP R (WLDEP 960) TIB1092K (AMDEP/YIDEP 804) TIB1093HP (AMDEP/YIDEP 804) TIB1094EP (AMDEP 169) - Sanyo Xacti: High Quality Photos and Full HD Videos in a Slim Frame TIB1100XP (AMDEP 67) TIB1101T (KJDEP 188) TIB1102R (KJDEP 176) - B: Way OnNet Group: Fengshui - We Know the Way (2nd Gen) (feat. Grand Master Tan Khoon Yong) TIB1103M (KJDEP 190) TIB1104KP (WLDEP/WRDEP 187) TIB1105HL DR (WLDEP/WRDEP 83) TIB1106EP (WLDEP/WRDEP 913) TIB1107CP (WLDEP/WRDEP 169) TIB1108A (KJDEP 82) TIB1109YP (WLDEP/WRDEP 83) TIB1111PP (WLDEP 969) TIB1112L (AMDEP 851/856*) TIB1113J (AMDEP 851) TIB1114G (AMDEP 800) TIB1115D (KJDEP 67) TIB1116B (KJDEP 190) - NTUC FoodFare: Celebrating 15 Years with NTUC FoodFare. Caring For U Through Food. Everyday, Everywhere. TIB1117Z (KJDEP 302) TIB1118X (KJDEP 188) TIB1119T (KJDEP 190) TIB1120MM (AMDEP 61) TIB1121K (AMDEP/YIDEP 854) TIB1122H (AMDEP/YIDEP 854) TIB1123EP (AMDEP/YIBP 854) TIB1124C (AMDEP 169) TIB1125AP (WLDEP 962) TIB1126Y (KJDEP 188) - BS: Easy Cash Pawnshop TIB1127U (KJDEP 67) TIB1128S (KJDEP 106) TIB1129PP (WLDEP 912) TIB1130JP (WLDEP 856) TIB1131GP (AMDEP 61) TIB1132D (KJDEP 302) TIB1133B (KJDEP 106) TIB1134Z (AMDEP 82) - NTUC FoodFare: Celebrating 15 Years with NTUC FoodFare. Caring For U Through Food. Everyday, Everywhere. TIB1135X (AMDEP 67) TIB1136T (AMDEP/YIDEP 804) TIB1137RP (AMDEP/YIDEP 804) TIB1138MP (AMDEP 851) TIB1139KP (WLDEP/WRDEP 911) TIB1140EP (WLDEP/WRDEP 903) TIB1141CP (WLDEP/WRDEP 912) - BS: Marsiling & Thye Eik Pawn Shop TIB1142AP (WLDEP 960) TIB1143YP (WLDEP 912) TIB1144UP (WLDEP 960) TIB1145SP (WLDEP/WRDEP 903) TIB1146PP (WLDEP 912) TIB1147LM (AMDEP 851) Batch 1 (Mark II) TIB1149GP (AMDEP 83) TIB1154RM (WLDEP 61/180*) - Sanyo Xacti: High Quality Photos and Full HD Videos in a Slim Frame TIB1155M (WLDEP 963/700*/ 61) TIB1156KM (KJDEP 106) TIB1157HM (KJDEP 67) TIB1158EM (KJDEP 106) TIB1159CM P (WLDEP 960) TIB1160Y (AMDEP/YIDEP 806) TIB1161UP (WLDEP 960) TIB1162SM (KJDEP 189) TIB1163PM P (WLDEP 960) TIB1164LM (AMDEP/YIDEP 806/804) TIB1165JM P (WLDEP 962) TIB1166GP (WLDEP 912) TIB1167DM (WLDEP 856) TIB1168BM P (WLDEP 856) TIB1169ZM P (WLDEP 856) TIB1170TP (WLDEP/WRDEP 187) TIB1171RP (AMDEP 169/67) TIB1172MM (KJDEP 106) TIB1175E (KJDEP 302) TIB1176CP (AMDEP/YIBP 806/804) TIB1177AM (KJDEP 82) Batch 2 TIB1203HM (KJDEP 188) TIB1204E (KJDEP 302) TIB1205CM P (AMDEP 811) TIB1207Y (AMDEP/YIDEP 812) TIB1208UM (AMDEP 67) - NTUC FoodFare: Celebrating 15 Years with NTUC FoodFare. Caring For U Through Food. Everyday, Everywhere. TIB1210LM (KJDEP 190) TIB1211JM (KJDEP 190) TIB1212GM (KJDEP 190) - BS: Easy Cash Pawnshop TIB1213DM (KJDEP 300) TIB1214BM (KJDEP 172) - BS: Easy Cash Pawnshop TIB1215Z (KJDEP 67) TIB1216X (KJDEP 190) TIB1217TM (KJDEP 302) TIB1221EM (AMDEP/YIDEP 806) TIB1222CM P (WLDEP/WRDEP 901) TIB1224YM (KJDEP 189/106) TIB1225UP (WLDEP/WRDEP 169) TIB1226SM P (WLDEP 962A/963) - Sanyo Xacti: High Quality Photos and Full HD Videos in a Slim Frame TIB1227PM P (WLDEP/WRDEP 83) - Sanyo Eneloop Rechargable Batteries: Now Can Be Recharged Up to 1500X (4th Gen) TIB1228LP (WLDEP/WRDEP 169) TIB1229JP (WLDEP 960) TIB1230DP (WLDEP 963) TIB1236M (KJDEP 176) TIB1237KM P (AMDEP 106) Former Deployments Batch 1 (Mark I) TIB1025E: KJDEP 190, WLDEP 859, KJDEP 61, WLDEP 900/901, WLDEP SP TIB1026C: KJDEP 106, KJDEP 700, KJDEP SP TIB1027A: KJDEP 61, KJDEP SP, KJDEP 302 TIB1028Y: KJDEP 176 TIB1030P: KJDEP 190 TIB1032J: KJDEP 106, WLDEP 911, WLDEP 911/857 TIB1036Z: KJDEP SP TIB1037X: KJDEP 106, WLDEP 911, AMDEP 106 TIB1038T: WLDEP SP TIB1039R: KJDEP 106, WLDEP SP TIB1040K: KJDEP 190, AMDEP 854 TIB1041H: WLDEP SP, WLDEP 700, WLDEP 859, WLDEP 901/902/969 TIB1042E: WLDEP 851, WLDEP SP, AMDEP SP, KJDEP 106, AMDEP 190 TIB1043C: WLDEP 912, WLDEP 960 TIB1045Y: WLDEP 851 TIB1046U: WLDEP 851, WLDEP 912, WLDEP 859 TIB1049L: AMDEP 859 TIB1050G: AMDEP 806 TIB1051D: WLDEP 963 TIB1052B: AMDEP 854, WLDEP SP TIB1053Z: AMDEP 854, AMDEP 812 TIB1054X: AMDEP 851, AMDEP 854, AMDEP 859, AMDEP 61 TIB1055T: WLDEP SP, AMDEP 169, AMDEP 851, AMDEP 169 TIB1056R: AMDEP 854, WLDEP 859, WLDEP 187/SP, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 859 TIB1057M: AMDEP 812 TIB1059H: AMDEP 804 TIB1060C: AMDEP 812 TIB1061A: WLDEP 856, WLDEP SP TIB1062Y: WLDEP 700, WLDEP 61 TIB1063U: WLDEP 859, WLDEP 962, WLDEP 960, WLDEP SP/963 TIB1064S: WLDEP 900 TIB1065P: AMDEP 854 TIB1066L: WLDEP 960, WLDEP 169 TIB1070Z: WLDEP SP, WLDEP 960, WLDEP 187 TIB1071X: AMDEP 61, AMDEP SP, WLDEP 859 TIB1072T: AMDEP 61, KJDEP 188 TIB1073R: AMDEP 61, WLDEP 960 TIB1076H: AMDEP 61, WLDEP 900, AMDEP 851, AMDEP SP TIB1077E: AMDEP 61 TIB1078C: AMDEP 61 TIB1079A: AMDEP 61, AMDEP 169, WLDEP 912 TIB1081S: AMDEP 61, WLDEP 851, AMDEP 851/531* TIB1084J: KJDEP 106, KJDEP 180 TIB1085G: KJDEP 176, KJDEP 172, KJDEP SP, KJDEP 172 TIB1086D: KJDEP 106 TIB1087B: KJDEP 61 TIB1089X: WLDEP SP TIB1090R: WLDEP 960 TIB1092K: AMDEP 106 TIB1093H: AMDEP 106 TIB1094E: AMDEP 106 TIB1095C: AMDEP 106 TIB1096A: AMDEP 106, AMDEP 851/856* TIB1097Y: AMDEP 106, KJDEP 106, AMDEP 106 TIB1098U: AMDEP 106, AMDEP SP, AMDEP 804, AMDEP 859 TIB1099S: AMDEP 106 TIB1100X: AMDEP 106 TIB1105H: WLDEP 187 TIB1107C: WLDEP 184, WLDEP 963, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 169, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 859 TIB1109Y: WLDEP 184, WLDEP 856, WLDEP 963, WLDEP 859 TIB1110S: WLDEP 903 TIB1111P: WLDEP 901, WLDEP 859 TIB1112L: AMDEP 854 TIB1116B: KJDEP 67 TIB1117Z: KJDEP 190, KJDEP 67 TIB1119T: KJDEP SP TIB1120M: AMDEP 851 TIB1121K: AMDEP 804 TIB1124C: AMDEP 67, AMDEP 169, AMDEP 851 TIB1126Y: AMDEP 812, AMDEP SP, KJDEP SP TIB1127U: KJDEP 61, KJDEP 106 TIB1130J: WLDEP 960 TIB1131G: AMDEP 812, AMDEP SP, WLDEP SP TIB1132D: KJDEP 180, KJDEP 176 TIB1134Z: AMDEP 67, KJDEP 67, AMDEP 851, AMDEP SP TIB1135X: KJDEP 67 TIB1136T: AMDEP 812 TIB1137R: AMDEP 851 TIB1138M: AMDEP SP, AMDEP 851 TIB1140E: WLDEP 913, WLDEP/WRDEP 903/902 TIB1145S: WLDEP 901 Batch 1 (Mark II) TIB1150B: KJDEP 61 TIB1151Z: KJDEP 61 TIB1152X: KJDEP 61, KJDEP 190 TIB1153T: KJDEP 61, KJDEP 188, KJDEP 67 TIB1154R: KJDEP 61, KJDEP SP, KJDEP 700 TIB1155M: KJDEP 61, KJDEP 188, WLDEP 962 TIB1157H: KJDEP 106, KJDEP 67 TIB1162S: KJDEP SP, KJDEP 61 TIB1163P: AMDEP 811, AMDEP 806, AMDEP 804 TIB1165J: WLDEP 184 TIB1166G: WLDEP 184, WLDEP 960 TIB1167D: WLDEP 184, WLDEP SP TIB1168B: WLDEP 184, WLDEP 187 TIB1169Z: WLDEP 184, WLDEP 903 TIB1170T: WLDEP 184 TIB1171R: WLDEP 184, WLDEP 859, AMDEP 859, AMDEP 106, AMDEP SP TIB1172M: WLDEP 184 TIB1173K: WLDEP SP TIB1174H: WLDEP SP, AMDEP 980, AMDEP SP TIB1175E: WLDEP SP, WLDEP 913, KJDEP 180, KJDEP 302 TIB1177A: KJDEP 106, AMDEP 190, KJDEP 190 Batch 2 TIB1198P: AMDEP 811 TIB1199L: AMDEP 854 TIB1200R: AMDEP 806 TIB1201M: AMDEP 980, AMDEP 851 TIB1202K: KJDEP SP TIB1204E: KJDEP 180 TIB1205C: AMDEP 969 TIB1206A: AMDEP 67 TIB1207Y: AMDEP SP, AMDEP 812, AMDEP 800 TIB1212G: KJDEP 188, KJDEP 190 TIB1214B: KJDEP 67 TIB1217T: KJDEP 180 TIB1218R: AMDEP 804 TIB1219M: KJDEP 180 TIB1220H: AMDEP 854, AMDEP 812, AMDEP 811, AMDEP 969/980, AMDEP 851 TIB1221E: AMDEP/YIBP 811, AMDEP SP TIB1222C: WLDEP SP, WLDEP 962, WLDEP 963, WLDEP 900/901 TIB1224Y: KJDEP 188 TIB1225U: WLDEP 962/963, WLDEP 911E/963, WLDEP 960 TIB1227P: WLDEP 963/700/969 TIB1228L: WLDEP 960 TIB1229J: WLDEP 963, WLDEP 169 TIB1232Z: AMDEP 804 TIB1233X: WLDEP 962, WLDEP 960, WLDEP 969, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 960 TIB1234T: WLDEP 962, WLDEP 963, WLDEP 969, WLDEP SP, WLDEP 960 TIB1235R: KJDEP SP TIB1237K: AMDEP 812, AMDEP 811, AMDEP 859 TIB1238H: AMDEP 811, AMDEP 859 TIB1241Y: AMDEP 811, AMDEP SP, AMDEP 859, AMDEP 106, AMDEP SP, AMDEP 969 TIB1242U: WLDEP 859, WLDEP 962, WLDEP 960 TIB1243S: WLDEP 856 TIB1244P: WLDEP 859, WLDEP 962 TIB1245L: WLDEP 900A/901/969 TIB1246J: WLDEP 859, WLDEP 856 TIB1247G: WLDEP 856